A Royal Romance with a dash of minced DaisUKE
by Justinalee
Summary: Some people just go to far to win the person they think they love. . .(Slimeball!)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: this story does not reflect the views of everybody in the whole world! It is also not intended to PERFECTLY reflect the characters used. It is simply a funny and silly story to entertain Davis-bashers such as myself. Also, as I, myself have a low opinion of Davis, that does not mean all persons who read this story must agree. If you do not like my story, please do not write me mean reviews calling me things which i am not. I am simply a fan trying to entertain people. In short: IT'S JUST A STORY! thanks-- management  
  
"So, what's this i hear about Sora having a costume party?" Tai was sprawled out on the floor talking to his best friend, Matt, on the phone.  
  
"Yeah," the voice said through the receiver, "Next Friday. She told me to invite the whole gang. I think that counts you in. And what about Kari, you think she'd want to go?"  
  
"Kari, my dear, adorable little sister whom i love very very much? She'll probably want to go."  
  
"T.K. wants to go. To tell you the truth, i think he's hoping to go with Kari. Do you think that Kari likes him, ya know, like he likes her?"  
  
"Well, he is a nice kid and all. I mean, he's always so nice and respectful, unlike Davis! I don't think my sis sees anything in that slime ball. But T.K., he just might stand a chance."  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be good if they, well, went together? As a pair?"  
  
"What do you mean? Like Pumba and Timone?" Tai said, chuckling at the thought of Kari dressed as a pig.   
  
"No, not like that. Like as in a couple." Matt chided.  
  
"Oh, i see how it is. Just go and ruin all of my fun. Well i guess that would be a good idea. I mean, TK would certainly ejnoy it. But do you think they will agree?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We could just forget to mention that the other will be dressed to match." Matt suggested with a little devious laugh.  
  
"What, you mean like, set them up?" Tai said with sarcastic surprise.  
  
"Well, i do have that old prince outfit i wore when i was TK's age," Matt said trailing off into thought.  
  
"Okay, then, here's the plan,"  
  
"Hey, Tai, whatcha doin',?" Kari had once again snuck up on her brother while he was fixing himself a midnight snack.  
  
Startled, he turned to look at her, "Oh, hey, sis, i was just, umm, getting a snack. Want anything?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head.   
  
"So, umm, there's this party, next Friday, at Sora's. It's a costume party. Do you want to go?" He picked up a knife and started to spread mustard on a sandwich he had produced from the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh i love dressing up! I could be a mermaid, or a pirate, or a. . ."  
  
"A princess!" Tai said slamming the knife down on the counter and looking up with stars in his eyes.  
  
"A princess?" Kari said, quite uninterested. She sat down at the table and looked at Tai.  
  
"Kari, you would look great as a princess! I saw this costume in a shop downtown. It would look amazing on you! I'll take you there tomorrow, you'll see. You'll love it!"  
  
She looked into his deep excited eyes. How could she say no? This would mean a trip downtown with her great brother and maybe even lunch, his treat. "Okay, fine. But i have a date tomorrow night."  
  
"A date? With who?" He sat down next to her inhaling the sandwich.  
  
"Oh, Tai, you are way too overprotective!" She was glad, though, that she had such a caring brother.  
  
"Well, i just want to make sure that nothing happens to you. And i want to know who it is anyway."  
  
"Well, it's this guy from school named Brian. But we're only friends right now. We're just meeting for a bite to eat later on."  
  
"Alright, but can i tell him about my gun collection first?" He smiled a pleading smile. He then shoved the last bite of his snack into his mouth and awaited the answer.   
  
"No, silly!" She giggled and stood up to leave.  
  
Tai stood up also and started toward her.  
  
"You're going to have to catch me first!" With that, she was off, running around the table with Tai close behind. He chased her all around the kitchen and into the living room. All around the apartment they went, being quite rambunctious in the process, giggling, laughing, and screaming.  
  
"I'll catch you! Just watch me!" Tai said and ran even faster.  
  
"Couch is base!" Kari said as she fell onto it laughing.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair, that's chea.." They laughed through their shortness of breath.  
  
"We haven't played like that in years, Tai. Where did all those years go? I miss them."  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "I really don't know, Kar."  
  
They both sighed, remembering the summer days they played tag in the grass, and the winter days filled with snowmen and sledding.   
  
"Hey, kido, you better get to bed. It's going on one." He looked down at his not so little anymore sister and wondered how she had grown so much. "You are growing up so fast. I mean, look at you! You're dating, and i already know who you are going to marry," he told her with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"And who is that?" she replied looking up matter-of-factly, hands on hips.  
  
"Oh, goodnight, lil sis. See you in the morning!" He left her alone in the living room, proceeding into their bedroom.  
  
"Tai, you tell me who i am going to marry?" she pleaded after him.  
  
"Goodnight!" he called from the dark room.   
  
Kari slowly started toward the room and wondered, could it be TK? Nah, not TK, he doesn't like me like that. I mean, i know we have every reason to be together, but still, he doesn't feel for me what i feel for him. I just wish i could ask him. Maybe Tai could ask Matt, Matt would know! Oh, Kari, shut up! You're only getting your hopes up for nothing. Just go to bed like Tai told you to and don't think about TK anymore, okay? I wonder if he's going to Sora's party. . KARI!! Okay, okay. I'll stop. "Goodnight, Tai," she called up to the top bunk before crawling into her own. She pulled the sheets up around her and stared up at the blackness. All she could see was TK. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we go, how about i go as a rock star?"  
  
"Matt," Kari said politely, "let me remind you that you ARE a rock star!" Matt, Tai, and Kari were shopping at a costume shop downtown. "Oh yea. Well, here's one. . .how about a waffle?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. Turning to her brother who was intentedly searching through rack upon rack for his legendary princess costume, she asked, "Well? Did you find it yet?"  
  
Tai took only another moment before excitedly pulling something out from the rack. "Here, Kari, go try it on," With that, he shoved it in her arms and shoed her off to the dressing room.  
  
Five minutes later, Kari returned wearing a long blue satin gown with ruffles and lace everywhere. On the back was a long train and the ends of the sleeves hung down to her knees. With a twirl and a smile from ear to ear, it was apparent that she had made up her mind.  
  
"Uhh, wow! Gee, Kari, you look fantastic," Matt said, astonished that his best friend's little sister could very easily be mistaken for a beautiful princess.  
  
"See, what did i tell you, Kar, it's perfect," he said. Yea, perfect to match TK's outfit. "How much does it cost?" he said looking at the tag.  
  
"Tai, why are your eyes hanging out of your head like that?" Kari said looking down at the tag as Tai fell to the floor, eyes still hanging out of his head. She then looked at the tag herself. "Oh my!" Kari said as she began to fall, squashing Tai.  
  
"Guys, this isn't funny, come on, put your eyeball back in your heads. Guys?" Matt stood there and looked down at his two friends, who were out cold. He had no idea what to do about them. Just as he was about to call for help there was a loud shout behind him.  
  
"MATT!!" It was Jun. The poor guy turned around slowly to face her. "Matt! I'm so glad that you're here. Are you going to Sora's party?"  
  
"Uhh, of course i am, she's my girlfriend." Matt scratched his back nervously.  
  
"Oh, you are a silly one, Matt! Well, i am going as a cheerleader. So, that means you have to go as a football player!" She pulled a costume out from behind her back and handed it to him.  
  
"Uhhh, sure, Jun, a football player. I was actually planning on. ."  
  
"Well, see you there! Don't forget to bring your football! Bye Matt!" Jun turned and left, waving back every other step she took. When she was out of sight, Matt quickly put the football player costume down.  
  
"Well, if Jun is going, that means I'll have to be very well disguised." He walked to a random rack. "Here we go, perfect! Grim Reaper. Comes with long black robe and a scythe!" Matt paused only a short moment before running to the cash register and buying it. He was out of the store and half way down the block before he realized he had left Kari and Tai in the store.  
  
"Thank you for selling your blood for my costume, Tai!" Kari said with an innocent smile as she walked happily carrying her brand new princess outfit. She looked at Tai for a response. His face was pure white. "You, silly brother, need a nap! You always wear your self out!"  
  
Tai looked down at his sister who was walking contentedly beside him and got only another smile. This is good, he thought. Now, they can match. Too bad I'm going to die from loss of blood. Gee, i didn't even know i had 28 gallons of blood in me.   
  
"You are going as a what??!?!?" Sora sounded angry.  
  
"The grim reaper. If I'm going escape the infamous Jun. She won't even know it's me!"  
  
"But I'm going as Tinkerbell! And you WERE supposed to be Peter Pan! What is wrong with you? You're turning into Davis!" Sora hung up the phone.  
  
Girls! I'm glad she's not as bad a Jun. Oh i hope that Jun doesn't recognize me. I want to dance with Sora. But that would mean going as Peter Pan which would expose me to Jun, thus defeating the purpose of pursuing Sora. Girls!  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Ken was a little frightened.  
  
"Meow!" the voice repeated somewhat louder and more cat like. "Meow, meow, meow, meow! It's you're girlfriend silly!"  
  
"Oh Gina, hi!"  
  
"GINA?!?! WHO'S GINA?!?!" Miyako almost jumped through the phone.  
  
"Miyako, calm down. I was just kidding. You're the only one i love and you know that."  
  
"Oh, umm, i knew that!" Miyako was glad Ken couldn't see the embarrassed look on her face at the moment.  
  
"So, i take it you're going as a kitty cat this Friday. Kute idea. You DON'T want to know what i am going to be." Ken laughed.  
  
"It is a dog?"  
  
"Nope, not even close."  
  
"Well, it's certainly not a waffle. That's too silly. I've got it! You're going as a giraffe! Wow, great costume idea!"  
  
"Umm, yea. Well, i guess it will have to be a surprise." Ken replied.  
  
"Well, the real reason i was calling was to see if you would like to go out to dinner tonight."  
  
"You know that I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," she started sweetly, "There is this new fancy restaurant opening up tonight, and i kinda made reservations."  
  
"You mean McDonalds? Sure, I'll take you there!"  
  
"Ken! Don't be a big stupid. I mean the one with the world famous chef, Angelina Poniatowsina from Italy."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Ken?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hello? Ken? Are you there?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you at eight! I love you! Bye!" Miyako hung up and looked at herself in the mirror. She definitely liked her outfit. She wondered if she'd match Ken, whatever he was wearing. It had better not be a waffle, she though as she skipped off to get ready for dinner.  
  
"A prince? You think I'd look good as a prince?"  
  
"Yep!" replied Matt. He chuckled as he remembered a time when he had said that to his dad to leave Jun behind.  
  
TK was looking deeply at a prince costume lying on Matt's bed.  
  
"Well, are you going to try it on? You didn't come all the way over here to just look at it did you?"  
  
"Oh, right," TK put the costume on and walked to the mirror.  
  
"Wow, ya know, you look almost as good in it as i did when i wore it. Although your looks won't ever entirely surpass mine. . ."  
  
"Umm, Matt?"   
  
Matt snapped out of his thought and looked again noting how good Kari was going to look with TK.  
  
"Matt? What are you thinking? You have that look on your face. I know you're up to something.  
  
Just then, Tai walked in.  
  
"Hey, Tai. You sure are looking better than you did yesterday. What do you think?" Matt put both hands out presentingly.  
  
Tai gazed at TK for only a moment. "It's absolutely perfect!"  
  
"I know," Matt agreed. "I was just thinking that."  
  
TK looked from Tai to Matt.  
  
"This is going to be great. I'm glad we thought of this."  
  
TK looked back to Tai. "What are you guys talking about, may i ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Tai and Matt replied in unison.  
  
"We were just thinking about this new girl we were going to set you up with. She's really cute!" Matt lied.  
  
"A new girl?" TK asked, crestfallen. That must mean that Kari doesn't like me.   
  
"Yes, and she's perfect for you. She's uhh, she's one of our friend's little sister." Tai continued.  
  
"Oh, thanks guys, but i umm, i already like someone." TK turned his gaze to the picture of the digidestined from a long time ago hanging on Matt's mirror. He and Kari stood there, young and resilient. Kari looked very cute. Kari. Why can't i tell you how much i like you? I'm sure that if you only knew, you'd forget all about Davis. Why do you have to like him? I've liked you so much longer.  
  
"Hey, TK. So are you going to wear that or not?"   
  
"I guess. It does look good. And it IS better than going as a waffle." TK hoped that this costume would be better than Davis's. Hey, maybe Davis will go as a waffle. Kari would definitely hate him after that. Hey, maybe, just maybe, she'll be a. . .  
  
"Alright. So it's settled."  
  
Tai and Matt smiled a private smile to each other. TK wondered what it was all about.  
  
"You, guys. I'll find out what's up."  
  
"Yes, you will, TK. But not yet. You just wait."  
  
TK took one more look in the mirror before taking the costume off. He hoped that Kari would like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Davis ducked behind woman walking and gazed out onto the street. Kari was walking happily in the bright sunshine by herself. He quickly ran and rolled on the sidewalk to land behind a phone booth. He looked again, but she was no where in sight. Standing up, he looked all the way around the street but there was no sign of his stalkee.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"AHHH," Davis screamed as he wheeled around to look at her.  
  
"Davis? What were you doing behind this phone booth?" Kari smiled wondering.  
  
"I was, uhh, umm," he laughed a nervous laugh, "Making a phone call. Yea, that's it."  
  
"Oh, i see. Well, I'm glad i ran into you."  
  
"YOU ARE?!?!?!" Davis said with hearts and stars in his eyes.  
  
"Yea. I was hoping that you'd seen TK around. We were supposed to meet for lunch," she said as she scanned the street again.  
  
"TM? Nah, haven't seen that loser." Davis replied angrily.  
  
"Davis! That's not nice!" Kari chided.  
  
"Yea, my name is TK, not TM or TP or whatever else you call me. You need to learn how to spell TK. Its T. K. Repeat after me: T K. Good. Now again by yourself." TK laughed. He really hated Davis. (Like everyone else in the world!!)  
  
"Haha, funny, T K!" Davis said sarcastically. "You're just trying to show off in front if Kari. Well, it's not working!"  
  
"Whatever. You're just jealous that me and Kari have a lunch date." TK snapped back.  
  
"Come on TK, lets go to lunch now. Bye Davis!" Kari shoved TK along as he continued to bicker with the now infuriated Davis.  
  
"So, what is Kari going as to Sora's party? Have you decided yet?"  
  
TK and Kari were sitting in a diner eating lunch. TK really wanted to ask her to go to the party with him, but he really didn't know what to say to her. So he decided to bring it up. Maybe she would ask him.  
  
"Well, Tai bought me the perfect costume, but he told me not to tell anyone. His costume is a secret, too. You'll just have to wait to find out." Kari gave him a smile and continued to eat her salad.  
  
"Yea, I've been told that a lot lately," TK added quietly.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all." TK looked down at the table with a sad blue in his eyes.  
  
"TK, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, i am one of your best friends, ya know. I mean, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"Well, Kari," Anything. I wish i could tell her that i like her. I wish. "Can i ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot," she said with a caring smile.  
  
"Well, okay, there is, well, there is this girl. ." TK started.  
  
"Okay, a girl. Do i know her?"  
  
"You might, but I'd rather not say who it is." He looked at her to make sure she didn't know who he was really talking about.  
  
"Alright." Another encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, i really like this girl. But I'm afraid to tell her. I mean, if she doesn't like me, I'd feel like a total idiot. And i think that she likes someone else. What should i do?" What are you thinking. She's going to think you're an idiot if you ever DO decide to tell her that it's her. TK you are the biggest. . .  
  
"TK, if you really like her, it shouldn't matter what you think she's going to say. You NEED to know. It's just one of those things. And besides, if she's mean about it, she's just plain old not worth it. Not to mention that she wouldn't deserve you. I mean, you are one of the greatest guys i know! You're nice, and kind, and fun to be with, and you're not full of yourself. You are an all around wonderful guy. What girl wouldn't want to be with you?"  
  
"But," Why don't YOU want to be with me then?  
  
"But what?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nothing. Maybe i will tell her. Maybe she does like me. Well, enough about me. What about you? How'd that thing with Brian go?"  
  
"Brian?" Kari laughed. "That was one of the most awkward dates I've ever been on. All he talked about was his exgirlfriends. I would have had much more fun with even Davis!"  
  
The both laughed.  
  
"So, you like that Davis character?" TK asked, not just curiously.  
  
"Davis? He is a nice guy. He's really a lot of fun sometimes and he makes a great leader. He is a bit too jealous, though, i mean, when i go out with other guys. He gets way too mad. It's not like I'm his official girlfriend or anything."  
  
"I see. Well, in my opinion, he doesn't deserve you. I mean, well, you're really great. Now, it's my turn," TK said with a laugh.  
  
"Alright," Kari leaned forward resting her chin on her hands.  
  
"Well, first off, you're an amazing listener and a wonderful friend. You're also smart, funny, and you spread happiness everywhere you go. You're very pretty, too. You belong with a totally great guy." TK looked down wishing that that great guy could be him.  
  
"TK, you're a great friend, too. I'm really glad we have each other." She smiled a genuinely content smile before picking up her fork to finish her salad.  
  
Okay, TK, it's Thursday. You've got to ask her today. Just ask her to go as friends. That's not too hard. You only have a day and a half until the party. Come on, you can do it! TK was walking to school, quietly thinking to himself things he could say to Kari. Hey, Kari! You want to go with me to. . .Kari, hi. Are you planning on going with anyone to. .no. .that won't work. Kari! My favourite organism in the world! TK, don't be stoopid. Hi, umm, Kari, I was wondering if, well. . .I CAN'T. .   
  
"I can't do this!" TK screamed aloud. Several people turned to him and gave him weird looks.  
  
"Hey TK!" a voice behind him yelled out. "TK, wait up!" It was Miyako. She caught up to him and they resumed walking.  
  
"What's up, Yolei?" TK inquired.  
  
"Well, it's Ken. Truth is, well, i was hoping you knew what was up with him lately. I mean, he hasn't been himself. He's been kinda distant. I thought that you might know something." She gave him a worried look.  
  
"Oh, Miyako, i wish i could tell you something, but i don't know anything. He hasn't said anything to me. Nothing at all. He was at my house last night. All he talked about was you and how great you are. I can tell you that much. That kid is really crazy about you."  
  
"Really?" she asked, hoping that he'd tell her that again.  
  
"Yes. He's all yours. You don't have to worry about a thing. I can assure you of that. Now, since i helped you, you have to help me out. See i want to ask this girl out, and you know her. But i don't know how."  
  
"Oh. That's easy. You say 'Hey, Kari, i really like you. Would you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Kari? How did you?" TK asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh, TK. I just know these things. Besides, you and Kari look cute together." Miyako smiled at the thought.  
  
"Umm, Miyako, do you know, well, if she, umm,"  
  
"Likes you?" she finished. Let me say that she thinks pretty highly of you. And, that she doesn't like Davis."  
  
"Right," he replied sarcastically. "But, do you actually think that she'd, be my,"  
  
"Girlfriend? Ask her. You don't need to be afraid of her. You know how nice she is. If she doesn't like you, she'll be nice about. I promise!"   
  
He looked at her with a skeptic eye.   
  
"What?" she asked. "I won't tell her. You have to!"  
  
"I know." He looked down at his feet. What could he possibly tell her that wouldn't make him feel like a dumb idiot?  
  
"There she is, here's your chance. I'll go distract Davis! Go, TK." She shoed him off in Kari's direction. "Good luck!" she called after him.  
  
He walked up to Kari, who was talking to some other girls in their class. "Umm, hi, Kari," he started.  
  
She turned and smiled. "Hello, TK. I hope you're having a good morning. Have you talked to that girl yet?" she asked.  
  
"Well, umm, Kari, i, umm, no. But, i, well, i wanted to talk to you about something. See,"  
  
Just then, the bells started to ring.  
  
"Sorry, TK, we have to get to class now. Come on, you can talk to me on the way." she said as she slipped an arm around his. They started walking into the building. TK took off his hat and looked down at Kari. She is so pretty. She's way too good for me. Look at her. She's like the sun itself. Her pretty smile, her caring eyes, her little laugh. It's all so perfect. She's perfect. What else could i ever want i a girl? Who else could i ever love? Oh Kari, why can't i tell you how i feel? Why can't i. .  
  
"TK? Are you in there? Hello? What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing important. We can talk after school." he said with a nervous laugh. They continued to walk up the stairs to their classroom.   
  
"Well okay. If you say so. Is everything alright?"   
  
"Yea, everything's fine. It's nothing, really."  
  
They entered the classroom and took their seats. Kari looked back at TK and smiled.   
  
"You know, TK," she started, "I meant what i said the other day about how you can tell me anything." With that she turned around to the teacher who was starting class.  
  
"Yea, sure, anything, I only wish Kari, i only wish."  
  
"There is something wrong with TK. He said he had to talk to me about something. Then, he changed his mind like it's no big deal. Haven't you noticed how sad he's looked lately?" Kari, Miyako, and a couple girls their classes were outside eating lunch, talking and gossiping.  
  
"You mean he hasn't talked to you yet?"  
  
"Do YOU know what it's all about?" Kari asked her good friend.  
  
"Umm, no. I heard him tell you that he needed to talk to you this morning."  
  
"Oh." Kari said, disappointed. "I was hoping, well, never mind."  
  
"What? Kari, do you like TK?"  
  
"What? Like TK? ME?" Kari laughed nervously. "What would make you think that?"  
  
"The way you look at him. The way you two always have such a good time together. And you did buy a hat like his that you only wear when you know that no one is looking." Miyako giggled.  
  
"Miyako? How did you know about that?!" Kari asked wide eyed.  
  
"Tai told me. It is pretty cute, though." She giggled again.  
  
"Stop laughing at me. So what if, if i, if i do,"  
  
"Like TK?" Miyako finished. She was beginning to get quite good at completing other people's sentences for them.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Well, first I'd have to say that that would be, how should i put it, EXTREMELY ADORABLE!"  
  
"Geez, i don't want the whole world to know!" Kari chided, embarrassed at everyone now looking at her.  
  
"Maybe you should tell him." Miyako suggested.  
  
"I couldn't do that! He doesn't like me the way i like him!"  
  
"But, Kari, how can you be sure? Maybe he does!"  
  
"Well, maybe. Maybe i will tell him."  
  
"That a girl!" Miyako smiled. Well, at least one of you has guts enough to tell the other. Otherwise, you two might never know.  
  
The church was all decorated with flowers and balloons. Up in the sky, the sun shown bright amongst tall, puffy, white clouds.   
  
Inside, the bride in a silvery white gown, glided down the isle to a groom in a white tuxedo who's face couldn't be made out. "I vow to love and to cherish you, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I vow," the groom repeated, "To love and to cherish you, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"Now, i understand that you two have also written your own vows," the priest added. He motioned for them to exchange them.  
  
"I love you. You are the only person i could ever be with that could make me this happy. I promise that our love will never cease, and that no other man would ever take my love away from you."  
  
"You are the most wonderful, beautiful, and inspiring person i have ever met. You make my life so complete and I'm really glad you decided to be with me. I will always love you, because there is nothing i would rather do than to devote my life to you."  
  
The priest finished the ceremony and the two happily said their "I do's". The groom turned to kiss his bride. He lifted up her veil and gazed into her dark pink eyes. As he bent down to kiss her, his face came into focus, with his spiky hair and goggles, too. Their lips met and they were married.  
  
TK woke in a cold sweat and peered into the darkness.   
  
"Kari! No! You can't marry Davis! I love you! Kari!" He looked around at his room and, with a sigh, decided that it was only a dream. TK, you have got to snap out of it! You have to tell Kari tomorrow of you'll never sleep again. Go back to sleep, now. You have some important business tomorrow. Not to mention the party. Just don't think about Kari. But she was all he could think about as he stared up into the darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya know, Matt, this was really nice of you." Prince TK walked in step beside the Grim Reaper.  
  
"Well, TK, if you don't have the nerve to ask her yourself, it's the least I can do." Grim smiled down at Prince TK, although it went unnoticed all the way under the hood of his enormous black robe. The scythe, he carried hidden under a fold in the black material.  
  
"Umm, Matt, what is she going as? Do you know?" Prince TK asked Grim with hope-filled eyes.  
  
"Well, TK, see for yourself." Grim lifted a deathly arm and pointed to Princess Kari and Batman who were waiting for them on the corner across the street. Prince TK stood motionless as he beheld Princess Kari. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen aside from her any other day.  
  
"A, a princess?" Prince TK said from his dazed stupor.  
  
"Gee, it looks as though you guys match!" Grim said with an enlightened sarcasm. " Let's go meet them. TK? You coming?" He gave Prince TK a shove forward causing him the trip on the curb.  
  
Prince TK righted himself and snapped out of his trance. "Wait a minute," he said gazing down upon his own costume. "You guys set us up!"  
  
"Can you blame us? You two look too good together to let an opportunity like this go by." Grim chuckled and resumed walking.   
  
Prince TK followed shyly behind him. What is she going to say? Is she going to be mad? I wonder if she wanted to go with Davis. Oh, she is beautiful. She is. . .  
  
"Prince TK, I would like you to meet Princess Kari," Grim said brightly, totally contradicting the robe. Princess Kari turned slowly to Prince TK and Grim. She was amazed at how great the prince looked in his deep blue ruffled prince suit. "Princess Kari," he continued, "Prince TK. He will be your date for this evening."  
  
"Wow, TK, you look great! And we match perfectly." Princess Kari said with a slight blush.  
  
Grim pulled Batman aside. "Where did you get that silly Batman costume, Tai?"  
  
"Well, it was in my attic. I guess it used to belong to my dad. Besides, I couldn't afford anything for myself after Kari's dress. That thing cost an arm and a leg!"  
  
"Or 28 gallons of blood," Grim added.  
  
"Or 28 gallons of blood," Batman replied, wavering at the thought. "But don't they look great together? You know what Kari told me today? She likes TK. Imagine that. They are perfect for each other and now they can finally be together."  
  
"Yea, and I won't have to listen to TK complaining anymore." Batman and Grim laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess we were set up. You, umm, you don't mind. ." Prince TK started.  
  
"Not if you don't mind. I was actually hoping you'd ask me to go with you anyway." Princess Kari blushed again and looked down.  
  
"Kari, I, umm, I really. ." Prince TK stopped and also looked down.  
  
"Really what, TK?"  
  
"I really think that we should all be getting to that party. It's getting pretty late." Prince TK looked at his watch nervously and laughed. "Come on guys. We'd better be going now."  
  
Grim and Batman both agreed and started off down the street. Princess Kari smiled at Prince TK and gently took his hand. The royal couple then followed behind. Not so close behind.  
  
From across the street, it looked like Kari and TK were holding hands. Mr. Mask watched them as they passed just behind a funny looking bat and Death. He ducked into the shadows of the alley-way and looked on as they turned a corner. Slowly creeping out, he snuck down the street. The sun had just slipped below the horizon and the dusky orange glow shown brightly on his black cape and mask. Another careful step and he was crouched down peering around the corner. They were holding hands! And they matched. What if they planned to go together? He thought with a ping of defeat. I'll show him. With that, Mr. Mask turned around and ran down the street to a destination known to only him.  
  
"Well," Batman said heroically, "Here we are!"  
  
"Tai, you are getting way too into this costume thing," Princess Kari giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a real super hero."  
  
"Yea, Tai, I mean Batman, thanks for getting us here safe and sound!" Prince TK said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Just doing my job!" Batman replied, gazing upwards with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Tai! Kari! TK!" Tinkerbell's excited voice came from her doorway, just three steps above. "I'm so glad you made it to my party! Grim Reaper," her voice faded into a dimmer tone, "Nice to see you, too."  
  
The four guests climbed the stairs and entered into the bright colorful atmosphere. All around, people were talking and dancing and enjoying themselves.  
  
"May I present to you, Batman and the Grim Reaper!" Tinkerbell announced to her guests as Batman took Grim's arm and escorted him in. "May I also present, Prince TK and Princess Kari."  
  
Everyone watched the prince and princess as they too walked into the room. It seemed as if everyone's eyes were on them.  
  
"They're all just on awe of how well we match," Princess Kari said looking over with a smile.  
  
"Nah, I think they're all in awe of you."  
  
Princess Kari blushed. "TK, you are too sweet to be real. She reached over and poked him in the side.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Princess Kari giggled. "Just making sure." She laughed again.   
  
"Umm, Kari, I," TK said as they stopped by the punch table, "I, you see, I really. ."  
  
"Oh my earring! I must have dropped it outside! I have to go look for it before it gets too dark!" Princess Kari rushed off towards the door before Prince TK could finish.  
  
"But Kari, I really need to,"  
  
"I'll be right back TK!" Then, she was gone out the door.  
  
Prince TK wandered over to the kitty cat who was waiting by the window. "Hi, Miyako."  
  
"Hi TK," the cat replied without removing her gaze from the sidewalk outside.   
  
"Waiting for Ken, I presume?" He followed her gaze down through the glass and saw Princess Kari walking around scrutinizing the ground.  
  
"Yes. He's late, like always. I really want to know what he is dressing up as. He wouldn't tell me on the phone the other day. He told me that it would be a surprise. Did he tell you?"  
  
"Nope. All I know is that he's going to be late. I don't know why, though."  
  
The cat looked up at Prince TK. "You don't know ANYTHING?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, Miyako. Anyways, tonight, I am going to tell Kari how I feel about her."  
  
"Are you?" the cat asked intently.  
  
"Well, i already tried a couple times, but was interrupted each time. I'm going to tell her when she gets back."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you." The cat grinned. "What exactly is she doing out there anyway?"  
  
"Well, while we were waiting at the door, she was fiddling with her earring. I guess she dropped it or something."  
  
The two looked on as Princess Kari was passed by a gigantic walking waffle. Her majesty looked up, as in disbelief, while she greeted the living breakfast food with definite uncertainly. The waffle then turned and climbed the stairs. As Tinkerbell rushed to the doorbell's plea and flung the door wide open, her mouth dropped and the excitement she once possessed fell to the floor with it. The waffle peered inside at all the of the scrutiny shot in his precise direction.  
  
"Hey, where'd the party go?" the waffle laughed as he walked inside and continued casually on by everyone.  
  
One by one, everybody eased back into conversation. Eventually, the band started playing again. The waffle made his way over to the cat.  
  
"Hi, Miyako! My my, don't you look just so cute! You like my costume?" The waffle gave a credulous grin while he awaited his beloved to speak.  
  
"Uhh, Ken, you're, uhh, you're a waffle. Umm, what may i ask, made you, umm, want to be a waffle?" the cat responded, befuddled.  
  
"I don't know, i like waffles." the waffle grinned as the cat and Prince TK fell to the floor letting out a long sigh. 


	5. Chapter 5 fin

"Now where did i drop that thing. I had to be around here because this is where i was playing with it." Princess Kari was hopelessly wandering around the sidewalk in front of Tinkerbell's apartment. She bent down here and there, peering into the unconvincing pavement, searching for a glint of the silver. "Where is it?!"  
  
Without warning, there was a hand over her mouth. She struggled to breathe while she fought hard to break free. It was no use. She felt herself being dragged across the sidewalk and down the street. She looked up at her kidnapper but only got a glimpse of a dark mask. A few feet more and she was shoved into an alleyway.  
  
"Well, i guess there are worse things to be than a waffle." Prince TK, after righting himself, tried his best to be optimistic. He even let out a little laugh.  
  
"Yea, i guess you're right, TK. Besides, i love my Ken, even as a waffle." The cat tried to put her arms around the waffle and smiled at him.  
  
Well, i love my Kari. If she is MY Kari, which, well, for tonight she is, at least. And when i tell her how i feel, maybe she'll be mine forever. Maybe, Prince TK turned to the window once more and looked out only to find Princess Kari no where in sight. "Where did Kari go?" he asked with concern edging it's way into voice.  
  
The cat and the waffle looked to Prince TK and then to the sidewalk outside.  
  
"I don't know. She was there just a moment ago when i came in." the waffle offered.  
  
"Well, i better go check on her." Prince TK said as he started toward the door. He opened it and, not seeing Kari anywhere, began to worry even more. He stepped outside into the chilly night air and listened to the sound of the cars. As he looked around, he could neither hear nor see anything that might clue him in as to Kari's whereabouts. He quietly walked down the stairs and turned to walk up the street a little. Then, he heard a quite muffled scream from the opposite direction. Turning, he quickened his pace and then broke into a run upon hearing the scream again. This time, it was somewhat louder and clearer. It sounded like someone was yelling his name. He stopped just short of the alleyway he suspected to contain the source of the screaming. Sucking himself to the wall, TK peered around the corner.  
  
"TK?! You want you're beloved TK? Well, I'll give you TK!!" The masked figure stepped forward and pushed Kari to the ground. He then gazed down at his abductee, who had recoiled against the wall, as if sorry for only a moment before becoming even more angry. "You were MY girlfriend. I loved you Kari. And i still. . but you love TK now, don't you? Don't you?!? It's not fair. You were mine. Not his. Now, all you want is him. Well, I'll teach blondie to mess with my girl!" he yelled as he raised his hand to hit.  
  
"Stop! Don't hit her!" TK commanded as he reviled himself to the two. He ran forward to the faceless creep and the two struggled with each other. There was a lot of yelling as they went round and round in the alley, their hands practically at the other's throat. Kari looked on at the two with teary eyes. Finally, TK pushed the masked figure to the ground and they both gave up. He bent down to remove the mask.  
  
"Oh my," he gasped. "Davis! Is that you?"  
  
Davis rubbed his head and looked up into TK's eyes. "You," he muttered breathlessly, "You, took her away. All i wanted to do was love her and be loved in return. That's all. But you messed that all up. This, this is all YOUR fault, TK." Davis sat up, wincing in pain.  
  
TK looked at Kari and then back to Davis. This is all my fault. I had no business liking Kari. She is Davis's girlfriend. Davis's girl. Not mine. Never mine. Never. .  
  
"No. That's not true." Kari looked up and met TK's eyes. "You know that it's not true."  
  
Maybe she's right. Maybe. . "I love Kari," TK said suddenly sure, "And i deserve a chance with her just as much as anyone else does. And, so, maybe she doesn't love me, i still think she's the most wonderful, amazing, exciting, beautiful, and resilient person i have ever met. She's one of my best friends. We've been through so much together and there is really no other person i would ever want to be with. I love her so much, and sometimes, i could just. . and for you to raise your hand to hurt her. That's not love, Davis. That's just cruel and disrespectful. You should never hit a lady, ever! Especially not my Kari." With that, he went to Kari and helped her up putting protective arms around her as they turned to leave. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really don't think i, if I'd have known it was. . .just go home and get some rest. Let's put this whole thing behind us, okay?"  
  
Davis struggled to stand as he watched Kari leave with TK. Something broke inside his heart as a tear slid down his cheek before plummeting to the ground. He turned and started on his way, looking back only once before trudging his way home.  
  
"WOOHOO! Dancin' waffle! Mee-ow!" Princess Kari and Prince TK heard as they walked in the door. Pretty, once more, and upright, the princess smiled as the prince escorted her inside and back to the party. Stopping by the window, Prince TK turned and looked down at Princess Kari.  
  
"You alright?" Prince TK said, gazing down into his love's big pink eyes.  
  
"Yes, TK, I'm fine. That was quite an experience, though. I mean, i never knew Davis was so strong," she looked down, "and so crazy. But," returning her eyes to his, "I am glad that you were there to save me, and that you, well, you feel the same way about me that i feel about you." She smiled shyly as she held his gaze.  
  
"You mean that you-"  
  
"That i love you too? Of course i do, silly!"  
  
"Do you mean that?"   
  
"Yes, i do love you, TK. I love you more than anything in the world. And all those things you said about me, well i think the same thing about you, well, except that you're not a girl, of course." She giggled, gazing up into his bright blue eyes, and knew exactly what he was thinking. He gazed back down at her, awed by her beauty and grace, absorbed in his love for her. Another short moment and his lips were on hers. They wrapped their arms about one another as they shared the kiss for a minute more. Pulling away, reluctantly, Prince TK held her gaze for just a second before hearing frantic screaming behind him.  
  
Princess Kari looked over Prince TK's shoulder only to see Peter Pan being chased by Tinkerbell and a cheerleader with batman bringing up the rear. Seeing the concern on her face, Prince TK turned to look as well.  
  
"My poor brother! Think we should save him?" he asked, giving his princess a devious look.  
  
"I don't really think we should interfere. Besides, i think there's something I'd much rather be doing at the moment." With that, she pulled him down and kissed him again. She realized how lucky she was to with a great guy like Prince TK.  
  
"I'm such a lucky guy, you know that, Kari?" He then laughed, and picking her up, spun her around and around.  
  
All around, people were dancing and talking happily. The kitty and the waffle tangoed while the death chase went on and on all, all through the house.  
  
Fin 


End file.
